


the reflection in the rocks

by lovinglymaddy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, a lil brotherly greenflame, after season 4, both povs (lloyd and kai), but it’s okay, im trying to make my peace with garmadon, kai isn’t articulate whatsoever, lloyd has a revelation, lloyd is my baby please don’t hurt him writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglymaddy/pseuds/lovinglymaddy
Summary: occurs directly after season 4.lloyd is the last one left on the mountain, but what he doesn’t realize is that kai is there, too.(lloyds pov at first and then kai!)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Lord Garmadon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	the reflection in the rocks

It was a beautiful sunset, but it would’ve been better had Garmadon been beside Lloyd, imparting words of wisdom or laughing with him. It would’ve been better had Garmadon’s face be looking at Lloyd in person, rather than from a statue in the Corridor of Elders. 

“Will you be coming down soon, nephew?” Master Wu asked gently, a kind hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. 

“In a minute, Master.” Lloyd replied, trying to keep his voice level, although tears were gathering in his eyes. 

It was a few minutes of silence (though Lloyd couldn’t tell if it was a silence he wanted or needed at that moment) before there was another noise other than Lloyd shifting around. 

~

Kai sat down next to his brother silently. The silence ... wasn’t his thing. It definitely wasn’t Jay’s, but Kai still needed sound, still needed to move around and talk. But Lloyd looked like he could barely carry a conversation, let alone part his lips to speak. 

“Lloyd.” Kai said, knowing he’d have to be blunt if he was going to get anything out of the boy. 

The young ninja stared forward. The two were facing towards the sunset, towards Garmadon’s face etched on the wall. Kai looked at it and saw a man he had never completely trusted, but one who hadn’t failed in his position as a Sensei figure for Lloyd or any of the other ninja. Kai wondered what Lloyd saw when he looked at it; did Lloyd see his father as he remembered from when he was a baby, dull and fuzzy puzzle pieces in his mind; or maybe he saw the Overlord, Garmadon’s completely slick, black skin and the wings that had protruded from his back; or maybe Lloyd only saw the good, as he often did—Lloyd might have seen his father’s gentle and kind and soft face, with those features he had inherited that made him not only the Green Ninja, but the kindest person Kai knew. 

When Kai turned to talk to Lloyd, he saw a tear slip from the young ninja’s eye. And, despite the sadness, despite all the pain Lloyd must have been feeling, he looked like he was at peace. Maybe Lloyd knew, somehow, that Garmadon was there. He was present. And he’d never truly leave Lloyd—at least, the real him wouldn’t: the one with the gentle face and the good intentions, the one who had passed down the traits that his son had inherited. 

Kindness. 

Loyalty. 

Bravery. 

Trust. 

Because even though Garmadon had been many things, he had always been one without fail:

The father, the teacher, of the Green Ninja.


End file.
